


what's the story about weeping willow

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: 喜欢一个人只需要15秒，从live forever的前奏到第一句歌词结束的时间。





	what's the story about weeping willow

**_15th, September, 1993_ **

喜欢一个人只需要15秒，从live forever的前奏到第一句歌词结束的时间。

录音带是gig结束的时候递到Richard手里的，Richard已经想不起来那个人具体的模样，只记得他穿着一件浅色的工装夹克，年龄似乎并不太大，但垂到额头的刘海下面，一对粗重的眉毛却像那些满腹心事的中年人一样紧蹙在一起。

忘了问他是不是主唱，Richard感觉到一丝遗憾。录音机还在运转，从喇叭里传出的人声清澈明亮，像春天午后湖面上泛起的粼粼波光。如果要Richard自己想象的话，这幅嗓音应该属于一个纳西索斯一样漂亮的少年，或许，也应该要有纳西索斯一样的自信才行。

Richard拨通写在录音带盒子背面的电话号码，oasis，大概就是他们乐队的名字，感谢上帝，他找到了他完美的暖场乐队。

 

**_9th, December, 1993, Manchester University_ **

啤酒，烟雾，暧昧的灯光，混合着汗味和廉价香水味道的空气，真他妈的迷人的夜晚。

Richard看着他的男孩跳上椅子，话题从称赞他的吉他手转移到刚才站在第一排的漂亮姑娘身上，去他妈的姑娘吧，他们已经分开快要24小时了。看看liam自己：身上套着妈妈织的旧毛衣，绵软蓬松的头发就已经沾满了汗珠，湿漉漉地贴在额前。  
和昨天并没有什么区别。昨天晚上Richard把他推进更衣室的时候，他还有一点抗拒——“喂，Richard，我先说好，我他妈的可不是Gay。”

“无所谓，我也不是。”Richard耸了耸肩，他已经扒下liam的裤子，用舌尖挑逗着对方半勃的阴茎。一般人不会在第一次就同意做“那种事”，但也不会拒绝他的口活。Richard那张漂亮的嘴巴，在吐烟圈和唱歌之外，也能把色情的东西玩出花样。

Richard点燃了一根烟，升腾起的烟雾模糊了他的视线——手舞足蹈的liam，一边沉默不语低头弹琴的Nick，滴落在桌子上的啤酒折射出的五颜六色的光——像一幕刚刚拉开序幕的荒诞剧。还有从Noel紧皱的眉头下面投过来的目光。从Richard走进这间屋子起，那两道炽热的目光就没有从他身上挪开过，Noel也曾试图邀请到外面空旷的地方聊聊音乐，verve刚刚参加过Glastonbury音乐节，Noel有的是想请教的事。

可是Richard只能说句抱歉，他的全副心思都在liam柔软的玫瑰色嘴唇之上。liam是个讲究的少年，就是从蹂躏一宿的沙发上爬起来，也不会忘记先整理好被揉乱的头发。但是，无论如何，他也摆脱不了二十几年在兵荒马乱的工人男人堆里烙印下的粗糙，Richard有点迫不及待地想要再次品尝他的rough sex。昨天晚上，他像一条无骨的水蛇一样瘫软在liam怀里，任由对方抓住他的腋下把他扔进沙发，像拆开圣诞礼物一样替他剥掉身上的衣裤。他的男孩远比他想象得要心急。

“Richard，你这么轻，可真他妈的像个娘儿们。”liam说。Richard知道这句话如果从别人嘴里说出来会是什么样的字眼——“婊子”。一个被音乐撩拨起蓬勃荷尔蒙的摇滚明星，和巷子里婊子本来没有区别。也许还是有点不同，他懂得如何满足自己旺盛的需求，即使是用激怒压在身上的人的方式，对方的抽打、虐待和每一次剧烈的碰撞，人类总以为可以用性的方式羞辱他，其实不过替他完成达到高潮的方式，他喜欢在完事之后挑眉一笑，看着对方像泄了气的皮球一样把恨意咬进嘴唇。在床上，他是永远的掌控者。

但是在liam身上，事情总有一点失控。不过，Richard也喜欢失控，就像在飙车的时候微微松开手腕，车子侧着身子漂浮过弯道的快感。liam不加扩张就胡乱地捅进他的身体，毫无技巧地在他的肠道里摩擦，Richard感觉自己像发烧一样浑身发烫，粘稠的液体顺流而下，把身下沙发的皮革表面揉搓得滑腻腻的，宛如新上过一层凡士林。

他的男孩是个宝贝，除了他眨巴着闪闪发亮的大眼睛，傻乎乎地问他——“Richard，说吧，你他妈是不是喜欢我？”——的时候。

“是呀，不然我怎么会选择和你上床，而不是别人，你哥，或者其他什么人。”标准的答案，liam也像电影里那些被哄骗的姑娘一样露出满意的微笑。Richard却觉得心底里隐隐作痛起来，对床伴动情是件危险的事，不管是爱情还是同情。

在深沉沉的夜里，Richard听见自己从始至终呻吟不止。

“喂，Richard，你他妈在干嘛？起来呀，再唱一次Blue？你他妈刚才在台上可酷毙了。”liam在召唤他，精力充沛的少年已经从椅子上转移到桌子上，昨晚抱过他的胳膊高高扬起，手里的啤酒仙女散花一样瓢泼落下。Richard想不出有什么方式能比含着一口酒冲过去更适合回应他的男孩，liam降落在他的怀里，俩个胳膊锁住他的脖颈，连同他混合着烟草气味的唾液也一起吸进胃里。

角落里的Noel突然站起身朝外面走去，莫名其妙被推开的椅子，倒在地上发出“邦邦”的抗议。“喂，你要到哪里去啊？”liam放开Richard，想要留下男孩的Richard看到liam脸上焦急的表情又把话咽了回去，“对不起Richard，我很快会回来，有个爱生气的臭屁哥哥真是个麻烦。”liam还拉着他的手，看上去垂头丧气的。

Richard并不担心liam会失约，他只是抱歉把他的小男孩至于进退两难的境地，也许他不应该在兄弟之间表现出明显的偏爱，但是在liam用可怜巴巴的眼神看向他的瞬间，他知道一切都不受控制。


End file.
